leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM103
April 27, 2019 | en_op=The Challenge of Life | ja_op=キミの冒険 | ja_ed=ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=関根アユミ | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=中田誠 | artn=2 | art=一石小百合 | art2=竹内杏子 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM101-SM110 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! (Japanese: 岩をも砕く熱きハート！ライチとタケシ！！ A Passionate Heart That Can Smash Even Rock! and !!) is the 103rd episode of the , and the 1,042nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 6, 2019 and in the United States on April 27, 2019. Plot , , and his old friends and enjoy a picnic lunch, prepared by Brock, by the sea. updates its own data on cooking, while notes that she would be happy to add the recipes to Aina's Kitchen menu. Brock admits that 's family's cheese was the special ingredient. Kiawe explains that his family's cheese is the best on Akala Island. And with the mention of Akala, Brock explodes with enthusiasm and whips out his blue book, he then flips to his pages on Olivia. frowns at Brock's handbook on women, while Misty admits he was intensely studying it while on the plane from Kanto. Brock begins to pack up the group's setup, he then declares that they'll visit Kiawe's farm and hopes to catch Olivia during the visit. Kiawe explains that Olivia travels a lot and may not be there, but Brock becomes hyped and suggests it will then be a fateful encounter. On the other hand, is looking forward to another scoop of homemade Moomoo Milk ice cream. Misty asks how they will reach Akala Island, and with a smirk on his face Ash has an idea. The group set off for Akala Island on board their Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. During the voyage Lana decides to call out Sandy and to enjoy a swim. As the two Pokémon play in the water, makes one of its trademark uncalled appearances, but Misty quickly recalls it to its Poké Ball, as it can't swim. On a nearby island, spots the group traveling to Akala Island through his binoculars and quickly alerts Jessie. She declares that they must catch for , but Meowth explains that they still need to fix up their mecha. Jessie shouts at James and to get the machine working faster. Ash and his friends arrive at Kiawe's family farm, where Misty and Brock are immediately impressed by the farm's facility. They first admire some in the stables before venturing off to the pen. Misty is surprised to see Mudbray eating mud before copping a face full of it. Brock laughs at her, before he also gets spat on by a Mudbray. Later, Ash and Kiawe start some farm work when Mimo offers everyone a cone of ice cream to enjoy. Misty takes one lick and is immediately impressed by its amazing flavor. Psyduck re-emerges from its Poké Ball, eager to try some of the ice cream. Misty offers it some on her finger, but Psyduck instead jumps up and takes the larger portion. Misty is immediately angry, and then calls Psyduck pathetic after it suffers a brain freeze. The Miltank and Mudbray's cries alert Kiawe and the others to an intruder, a . Rotom's Pokédex entry offers some insight into the Parent Pokémon's protective nature. As Kiawe is about to send out one of his Pokémon to fend off Kangaskhan, Brock alerts everyone to Kangaskhan's empty pouch. Sophocles is first to spot the baby Kangaskhan hiding behind its mother’s leg, though Brock notices it has a swollen leg. Brock steps forward, telling the others to stay back, as he goes to approach the Kangaskhan duo. He pulls out a Poké Ball and calls on his to assist. Ash is surprised to see that Brock now has a Comfey, and Brock explains that Nurse Joy gave it to him as a thank you for his earlier assistance. Brock continues to approach, and his calm tone and Comfey's moves help to calm the aggressive mother. Brock soon reaches the injured infant and goes on to treat her injured leg. With her leg now bandaged, the baby Kangaskhan promptly climbs into her mother's pouch. The Kangaskhan mother and baby then return to the wild. Just as everyone is admiring Brock's professionalism and skills as a , Brock's attention returns to meeting Olivia. The group decide to ascend Wela Volcano in the hopes of meeting Olivia, but Brock is increasingly becoming frantic and emotional as the search goes on. Olivia soon spots the group and rushes towards them, tripping on a stone in the process. Brock reaches out for Olivia's hand and formally introduces himself to her and then proposes that they get married. As Brock explains that they're meeting was fate, Misty pulls him away by the ear and explains that Brock had actively searched for Olivia. Everyone continues to trek up the volcano, and Olivia explains that she has more important Island Kahuna duties to attend. Mallow requests a photo with the Island Kahuna and Olivia agrees. Everyone poses and Rotom takes the snapshot, but when Rotom reveals the photo, it also includes a familiar trio of s. Olivia explains that the Hikers now patrol Wela Volcano Park, though have a bad habit of sightseers' holiday snaps. Brock looks over the photo and is irritated to notice that one of the Hikers' heads is covering up his face. The trio of Hikers soon leave the scene just as quickly as they arrived. As Brock enters an angry tirade, Kiawe tells Olivia that Brock is a r and is the former Pewter City Gym Leader. Brock, with a glint in his eye, adds that he was a specialist. Olivia is instantly interested and offers Brock a match, which he gladly accepts. Brock sends out his faithful to battle against Olivia's . Olivia makes the first move and has Lycanroc fire a . Sudowoodo swats the projectiles away with a . Olivia is impressed by Brock's performance and has Lycanroc use followed by . Sudowoodo uses to quickly locate the real Lycanroc amongst its duplicates and manages to land a blow. Lycanroc retaliates with , but Sudowoodo is still standing. Olivia is astounded by Sudowoodo's resilience and asks Brock to show her more of his techniques. Meanwhile, Team Rocket uses the opportunity to grab some of the group's Pokémon with their mecha's extendable Meowth-headed arms. launch into their and soon try to leave the area. However, Olivia's Lycarnoc hits the mecha with a Rock Slide from behind. Brock has Sudowoodo strike the robot with a , immediately infuriating the Rocket trio. As Meowth attempts to fire a powerful beam from the mecha's head, Olivia prepares to use a Z-Move to deal with the troublemakers. Brock grabs a hold of Olivia’s hand, and together the pair pass on the Z-Power to Lycanroc to perform . The attack is unusually love heart-shaped, but Meowth manages to hold off the attack. Suddenly and its mother arrive on the scene. The distraction causes Meowth to lose focus and the mecha is slowly crushed by Continental Crush. The Pokémon are immediately freed, and Pikachu uses to free Ash and his friends. Eventually, the mecha explodes, but Bewear manages to rescue Team Rocket from another blast off and flees Wela Volcano. Back on Melemele Island, Ash, his friends and Olivia join and Professor Burnet to watch some fireworks. Misty and Brock thank Ash and declare their Alola vacation an unforgettable time. Ash declares that he will continue to study Pokémon in the hopes of achieving his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master. Misty and Brock are not surprised by Ash's ambition, declaring they know each other too well after such a long time. Misty then declares her dream is to continue training Pokémon and to make Cerulean Gym the world's best Gym. Misty and Ash then agree to a Gym challenge the next time they meet. Brock, Misty, and Ash put their hands in a circle and lift them out in celebration. Major events * is revealed to have received a from the Melemele Island Nurse Joy in the previous episode. * Brock and meet Olivia for the first time. * Brock and Olivia have a , which is interrupted by . * Brock's Sudowoodo is revealed to have learned and . * Brock and Misty head back to Kanto. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Brock's Comfey Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Professor Burnet * Olivia * Mimo * s * Spectators Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×2; one given to Brock in flashback) * (Professor Burnet's) * (Olivia's; ) * (Sima's; multiple) * (Sima's; multiple) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * * (Alola Form; flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: What is the wild Pokémon that came to our ranch in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Kangaskhan * The English dub was released on Google Play on April 10, 2019, 17 days before the episode aired in the United States. * Kiawe, , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The pose and Olivia make when using is a reference to the Erupting Burning Finger Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken from the anime series . The mecha uses is a reference to the Dark Gundam from the same series. ** Coincidentally, this is the second time in the anime where Mobile Fighter G Gundam is referenced in an episode where Brock and Misty make guest appearances, the first occurring in Alola, Kanto!. * appearing riding on a toy is a reference to Odate Buta from the anime series . * This episode marks the first time Brock has obtained a new Pokémon since his , 538 episodes ago. * Music from I Choose You! is used as background music. * and read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the dub. Errors * After the s photobomb Rotom's group photo, the Poké Ball design on Ash's hat is missing. Dub edits In other languages }} 103 Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Takeuchi Kyoko Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Brock de:Iwa o mo Kudaku Atsuki Heart! Lychee to Takeshi!! es:EP1046 fr:SL103 it:SM103 ja:SM編第103話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第103集